Mothers Day
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: It was Mother s Day in Indianapolis and after spending a day with their mothers, Hazel and Isaac decided to pay a little visit to Mrs. Waters, in order to thank her for the opportunity of meeting Gus. OOC story maybe. After-Book/Movie story. Special featuring Augustus s Ghost


**Readers and colleagues, good morning! I'm sorry for this faux pas. It turns out that the story below, was to have been published on Sunday, Mother's Day. But I was so focused on my other story '' Someday Out Of The Blue "that I forgot to publish the story I had written in honor of all mothers, especially mothers, who like Ms. Waters can not embrace their children, this day, that means so much to them.**

 **The explanation of the story itself, in this summary, therefore, in order not to spoil the reading, here I tell you guys, good reading and thank you to all of you for your cooperation.**

 **A big hug to everyone; Happy mothers day delayed, for all mothers and if you guys want, leave a review, so I know what you guys thought of my story!**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **MOTHERS´S DAY**

''she´s going to hit us with my cane! She´s going to call the police, or going to commit suicide right in front of us'' Isaac grumbled as he and Hazel, walked up to a certain house, that sunny and cold afternoon in Indianapolis

''ISAAC! Could you shut up, please?'' Hazel said annoyed ''besides, the idea of coming here today, is yours.''

The fact was that the day in question, was Mother's Day and that afternoon, after spending a pleasant day with their mothers, Isaac decided to invite Hazel to go up to Gus house, in order to thank his mother the opportunity she had given to then of meeting him. Of course, initially Hazel did not like the idea that was the first Mother's Day, of a mother who lost her son and as much as she liked Mrs. Waters, she found no right to disturb her grief. But as Isaac insisted, she went with him.

Finally they arrived at the little white house, there were many cars parked on the front lawn, and as they approached the balcony, a delicious smell barbecue, entered their nostrils. What was happening?

''Hazel, Isaac!'' Mrs. Waters exclaimed upon opening the door a few minutes later ''what a surprise, come, come in, make yourselves at home '' She said hugging both. Perhaps Isaac was right; Ms. Waters were acting strangely cheerful, for a woman who lost her son shortly.

''we´re not taking long, Mrs. Water, come just to make you a visit, we do not want to disrupt'' Isaac said, but Hazel step on his foot

''nonsense, you two do not disturb anything. We're doing a backyard barbecue, come have lunch with us.'' She said and helps Isaac entering her home.

On entering the house, Hazel could notice how everything was different. The hospital equipment had been removed shortly after the funeral. The carpets were all exchanged, as well as some furniture. There were also many objects that belonged to Augustus, around the room, as well as many photos of him. Although a little muffled they could hear the melody of Twist and Shout, coming from the backyard.

''Today we had decided to celebrate Gus´s life and we are making a barbecue, as I said. Sorry not call you two, but as today is Mother's Day, I thought you two preferred to stay with your families'' she said

''that's Ok, Mrs. Waters. I had a lunch with Mom and later I go to the mall with her. And Isaac went to synagogue with his family this morning'' said Hazel

''Actually, Mrs. Waters we decided to come up here, to said thank you'' Isaac almost whispered, surprising the old lady

''Said Tank you? To me? What I have done?'' she asked confused

'' If not for you, I would not have known my best friend and Hazel would not have known the love of her life.'' He said ''so Thank you, Mrs. Waters, By doing Augustus enter our lives''

For a few seconds, everyone sat in silence for a moment, Hazel really thought about getting Isaac's arm and get out quickly before the old lady called the police. Then, all of a sudden, Mrs. Waters smiled kindly to them.

'' I imagine that you two are intrigued that I was acting with such happiness today, right?'' she asked and both Hazel and Isaac blushed; of course they were, but they preferred to keep their mouths shut.

'' well, let me explain'' taking a deep breath, the old lady started talking '' This night I dreamed of my son and dreamed that he was an angel. So when I woke up, I talked to my husband and we decided to make today a day of celebrations. I literally have an angel in heaven, is not it cool? This was my gift today. On the other hand, speaking of thanks, I also want to thank you guys for having been so important in my son's life'' she said ''now! Since you two already eat with your families, what about going up the yard for a piece of cake? And Hazel, you could tell us how was your trip to the Grand Canyon, I saw the photos on Facebook, you have fun?'' she asked while lead Hazel and Isaac toward the backyard

'' I had so much fun!'' Hazel said '' the place is beautiful; Flagstaff is a very cool place, as well as Sedona. The only bad thing is that my parents were afraid to give my lungs tantrum and rented a wheelchair for me, so I do not get tired'' she said

''I'm glad you enjoyed anyway, Grand Canyon was Gus favorite place in the world…but he suddenly changed to Amsterdam.'' Mrs. Waters said with a smile.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet, Hazel and Isaac ate cake and shared with Augustus family, the memories they had of him. A few minutes later, they said goodbye to everyone and went away.

Once being well away from the house Hazel decided to make a request to his friend Isaac, hoping he would accept

''Isaac, when I die, could you do me a favor?'' she asked

''sure, may I speak at you funeral?''

''That too. But I want to ask you, that when I die, you go from time to time to my house, you know, make my parents company, talk to them, telling the perks of being blind, or I know there what else. Do this for me please?

''Well ... If there is any benefit from being blind, I will yes you can count on me, Hazel''

''Thank you. Now let's go, I still have things to do with my mom'' Hazel said, as she leads her friend toward the car

Later that night, when Mr. and Mrs. Waters had already gone to bed, someone entered their house. The intruder of course, had no hope of being noticed, he was just a ghost, who slipped away from heaven, to do something very important to him.

That night, as the citizens of Indianapolis were sleeping cozy in their beds, Augustus Waters, The Phantom, slipped away from heaven. His first stop was in Hazel's house, once there, he kissed her chastely on the lips and thanked for coming to visit his mother on that day so important. Then Augustus went to Isaac's house and there he watched his friend snore for a few seconds, before leaving for his home.

Once in his home, Augustus went straight to his parent's room. As both were asleep, he preferred not take long, after all, he knew he was in trouble, whether angels or who knows who else, found out he was gone. Then, he just knelt next to his mother and kissed her cheek.

''Happy Mother´s Day mom, I love you very, much, Ok? I hope Hazel Grace does not get upset because I say that, but you are and has always been the most important woman in my life ... And afterlife in the case. Have you and Dad a good night. Oh! And don´t worry, I'm fine, at least i do not need to eat those disgusting vegetables.'' He said and with a last quickly kiss, Augustus went back to heaven before he got in trouble.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you all for reading and soon I'll be back with more stories to entertain you guys**

 **Yours**

 **Dr. serpico**


End file.
